Not Our Lives
by Keiko Sheena
Summary: (Previously Lemon Squares) The boys of Supernatural get lost on the way, back from a hunt.


This is crossover between Supernatural and QAF.

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel Bobby/Crowley Brian/Justin**

**Summary: Team Freewill gets lost on the way back from a hunt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything!**

**Hello! I wrote this on my account here, but I recently reread it and was appalled at how horrible it was. So, I tweaked it a bit, and I am re-posting it. I am also posting it on my AO3 account, where my screen name is SmauglockTheSociopath, so if you see it on there, don't message me saying that I stole this...please?**

'Thoughts'

_'Emphasis'_

Soft techno music floated out of the rainbow flag studded diner as couples, hook-ups and friends came in for their fixes of greasy food.

The red headed waitress greeted every customer as they came in, but saved her yelling for certain people.

"Sunshine!"

The young blond smiled as he strutted in, his green canvas bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Hey Deb." He yelled right back, hugging the woman.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Those assholes already started without you. Coffee?"

"Nah, I'll pick at Brian's." Justin continued down the aisle towards the booth smack dab in the middle of the diner. There sat his lover of five years, and their mutual friends Emmett, Michael and Ted.

"Hello Lover." Justin flashed a smile at Brian's low and breathy voice.

"Mm, hello Old Man."

Before Brian could protest, Justin leaned over and stole the coffee right out of his long time lover's hands, and drank it down fast ignoring the flavor. He also ignored Brian's indignant growl and hip pinch.

"Mm-hm, caffeine!" Justin hmmed, and leaned back down for a kiss.

"Fuck you and your 'Old Man'. I don't know why I put up with your lip."

"You love me? And that's totally an old man thing to say. 'Your lip'." Justin laughed, deepening his voice to imitate Brian.

"I love your ass. And that is a completely acceptable term to use at any age." Brian said calmly, taking a bite out of his toast, but smiling indulgently at his younger fiancé.

"Oh get a room, you fags." A high pitched, southern tinted voice chimed in, followed by two loud chuckles.

"You're just jealous that we can bareback it now, Honeycutt." Brian smirked, flicking the bedazzled jacket that the fabulous man wore over his tight lime green shirt.

"And you're just jealous that I can rock this." Emmett said taking a bite of his loaded omelet.

"Yes, we are all jealous that you look good in lycra." Ted deadpanned, face blank and voice monotone.

"Aren't we all?" Deb's voice boomed, her sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor. Her ensemble was just as colorful as the rest of her wardrobe, and her buttons looked extra shiny.

"My my Miss Deb, you're looking very prim today. Did you shine your buttons?" Emmett asked, looking up the matriarch of their little makeshift family. Deb grinned and stroked her 'Homophobia is so gay' button.

"Yeah, Carl is coming by at lunch, so I want to look nice."

"Oh, you go girl. Get some!" Justin laughed.

The red head barked out a giggle, and put her hands on the table.

"Oh, that's funny. No, no getting of any kind…at least during work hours."

She let a wink fly, and ignored her son's disgusted expression.

"I _do not_ want to hear about my mother getting anything of _any kind_." He said, letting an exaggerated shudder and roll of his shoulders.

The bell to the front door jingled, making Deb turn her head while still laughing

"W-welcome- hehe- to the Liberty Diner. Feel free to seat yourselves, and I'll be by to get your orders in a minute."

Someone from the front let out a wolf whistle, alerting the diner to the fact that fresh meat had just walked in. The five friends turned to look at the new comer's in curiosity.

The six men that came piling into the flaming diner, were definitely not a part of the normal crowd that usually hung out in Liberty Ave.

The leader of the line had a slightly crooked nose, a mischievous smile plastered across his face. But his eyes were hard, hiding behind that smirk. He had on normal 'strait' clothes, with a dark polo shirt, light blue jeans, and leather work boots.

The tallest had floppy brown hair and a puppy like smile. His large frame was encased in a red plaid shirt over a white tank top with low rise jeans a leather boots. The crooked nose man's arm was around his waist in a possessive way.

The second shortest was a man who looked to be in his mid 40's-50's, with a rough beard and a trucker hat. The man standing next to him was the complete opposite of him; clean shaven, a nice suit and sleek leather dress had a hand on the older man's shoulder, fingers digging in.

The shortest male had an angry look on his face, and was striding to the large booth that his companions had chosen, conveniently next to the boy's booth. He had spiky brown hair and large green eyes and pouty lips. He quickly stripped his leather jacket off (causing a couple of sighs of appreciation) , and sat down with a huff.

He motioned to the last man in their group to come over and sit next to him. This man had a confused expression on his face, and his crooked tie and tan trench coat before sitting down. He tilted his head, and looked directly into the shortest man's eyes.

"Why are we here? " The voice that came out of the man was low and gravely.

"Oh, he sounds yummy." Emmett whispered to Justin, but let out a squeal when he stole a bite of the queen's omelet.

The man turned his head to Emmett, as if he heard what he had said, and tilted his head to the other side.

"Because Cas, we're hungry. And lost thanks to someone who I won't mention… Sam!" The short man said, turning on the tallest one with floppy hair.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was ….distracted."

"Yeah, by loverboy over there." Sam blushed a bright red color all the way to the tips of his ears, and turned his head. The crooked nose man smiled, and tightened his grip on Sam's waist.

"Oh Dean, I can't help it if he looked so…appetizing." Dean scowled, and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Gabe, that's my baby brother. I don't really wanna hear about how hot you think he is."

The well-dressed man opened his menu, and scanned it for all of seven seconds.

"Oh, I like the sound of lemon squares. I haven't had one in so long."

Justin raised an eyebrow at the Scottish accent. The scruffy man rolled his eyes, and leaned over to look at his menu.

"What will you have, Robert Dear?" Robert flicked the other's nose, and pointed at something on the plastic menu.

"Crowley, you're such a tease." Gabe said, playing with Sam's hair.

"You know Bobby get's angry when you use his full name."

"Yes, but he is just a treat when his ears get red. See, like that!" Crowley said, pointing at the man's red ears.

"Oh shut it, you old fart." Bobby growled.

Brian was intrigued. They all looked like good old boys , but these men were all clearly in relationships with each other.

He made eye contact with his Sunshine, and nodded his head over to their table. Justin glanced over at the full booth and shrugged his shoulders.

Deb strolled over to her boy's booth, her pad and pen out and ready. "Check out the cuties!"

"Ma!" Michael hissed, shooting a glance at the booth next to theirs, embarrassment clear on his face.

The woman simply shot him a look and walked to their booth, licking the end of the pen.

"What'll you gentlemen be having?"

The group looked up, as if they had been too wrapped up to notice that anyone else was in the building. Gabe piped up first, closing his menu.

"I'll have the clowny face pancakes and orange juice." Sam raised his eyebrows, and gave his partner a look.

"What, it's funny. Clowns are funny." Sam shook his head heatedly, making his hair fly around his head wildly.

"No their fucking not." The other man simply rolled his eyes and pointed to his lover.

"Goody two shoes will have the chicken and egg whites omelet. And milk."

"I gotta agree with Sammy. Clowns are fucking evil and they should be exterminated. Lumberjack special, and coffee." Dean stated, leaning his head on Cas's shoulder.

"I don't blame you, they've always freaked me the fuck out. I had a clown doll when I was a young one. I swear the bitch moved one day, right in front of me. I burned it in the backyard. Anyways, how do you want your eggs, Sweetheart?"

"Scrambled, Sugar." Deb smiled at Dean, and turned to Cas.

"And you, Flasher?" Cas gave her a look, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

" I do not know who informed you of this lie , Ma'm, but my name is not Flasher. It is Castiel." Deb looked at Cas in amusement, and scratched her scalp.

"Cas, baby, she's talkin' about your coat. It looks like the ones that flashers use to cover themselves. Before they show everyone the full moon."

Realization dawned on the man's blue eyes, and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"I can assure you, I will not be flashing anyone." Deb let an exaggerated pout take over her red lips.

"Oh, what a shame. Now, what'll you have?"

"Water, and your cheeseburger."

"Excellent choice, best burgers in the Pitts. Next?"

The well dressed one, Crowley, blanched at the waitress.

"You call this place the Pitts?" The other men looked around the diner uneasily, eyes darting to the exits.

"Yeah. This is Pittsburg. So…The Pitts. Everyone calls it that. You boys ok?"

"Yes, Darling. We're just fine. I'll have three lemon squares and an iced tea." Crowley said, kissing Bobby's cheek.

"Chicken fried steak and a coffee." The trucker said stiffly, eyes still on the door.

"Ok, boy's. I'll be back with your order's in a jiff." Deb left their booth, and Bobby suddenly coughed four times.

"Ugh, getting' old. Damn, m' fallin' apart." Crowley sighed, and brushed his lover's mouth with his own.

"Oh shush. You had a rough time of that last hunt."

"Yeah, but if I was twenty years younger, this wouldn't have been so hard on me."

"Well, you know the offer still stands, Sweet."

"And I said, I'd think about it."

Uh-oh, sounds like an old argument. Justin thought to himself.

The boys had been thoroughly entertained by watching the interactions of the men who had come in.

"I need an answer soon, Dear."

"Yeah, yeah." Justin was still listening in, when his phone's alarm went off.

"Shit! We've gotta go, Brian. Meeting with that asshat from Nike. The one who stares at my ass and then makes a pass at me after each meeting."

Brian groaned, and started to slide out of the booth.

"Well, he's paying me a shit load to make his super bowl advertisement, so I guess I have to be civil."

Justin stood up, and cracked his knuckles. Brian got out of the booth, and pulled Justin in for a kiss.

"Mmm.. better then Deb's lemon squares. "

"Oh no you did not say that, Sunshine!" Justin's eyes widened, and he turned to see the woman's arms full with trays.

"Of course I didn't! And when the hell are you gonna get a temp for Kiki. She'll be out for that busted knee for at least another two weeks."

"Like I have time to hire. You're here all the time anyways." Justin smiled his Sunshine smile at her and shook his head.

"You're right, but what about when I'm not? You need some help."

"Help shmelp. Now get these things before they go flyin'." She said, barely moving her tray laden arms. He sighed and took the trays from his second mother, balancing them on his arms like the professional he used to be.

He quickly and efficiently delivered each order to the correct person, before handing them their drinks. He turned his smile onto the group of men, causing a couple of them to look at him as if he were insane.

"Christ, what are you on? No one should be able to light up a room with a smile." The Scottish man, Crowley, said, his face contorted into a grimace. Brian felt a sense of anger rise in him at the man's words.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Me? Only I can talk to Sunshine like that.

"That's just how Sunshine is. Always has been, always will be. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to go wow Nike with the art piece he came up with for them….and keep that old fucker from touching what's mine."

He then proceeded to squeeze Justin's ass firmly in his hands, and drag him by the cheeks to the front door. Justin let out a small noise of either embarrassment or arousal (it was a bit hard to tell with way their friends hooted), but let himself be carried away.

"Enjoy, fella's!" He called out behind him, his sentence cut off by the slamming of the diner's door. The others looked at Crowley, as if he had two heads.

"Nice, make the kid and his beau feel bad about him smiling." Gabe scowled, digging into his pancakes.

"What? That smile was almost unnatural. Anyways, they're going to be so flippin' happy after they get married. No death, no destruction, nothing…bit boring. But, that's not our lives, huh Pet? Thank your father." The suited man stated to Gabe, eyes flickering to Cas, who was busy trying to fit the whole cheeseburger into his mouth at once.

Lord, give me strength to put up with assholes

Deb thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen.


End file.
